haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Cats vs. Owls
フクロウ|Neko VS Fukurō}} is the one hundred and ninety-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 9th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview The battle between Nekoma and Fukurōdani for a spot in nationals begins. Standing in the bleachers is Akane, Taketora's younger sister and captain of Nekoma's cheering squad. Next to her is Lev's elder sister, Alisa. The match begins with a vicious serve from Sarukui that is picked up by Yaku and spiked down by Kuroo. Bokuto earns the point back by spiking the ball against the blocker's hand and sending it to the bleachers. Meanwhile at Karasuno, Hinata is worried about whether Nekoma can make it through to represent Tokyo. Nishinoya states that it should be no sweat because Nekoma has their libero, Yaku, on the team. He also says that the truly skilled receivers are the ones that never really stand out. Back in Tokyo, Yaku easily receives Bokuto's spike that came right to him. Plot Bokuto and Kuroo shake hands and hope for a good game. Inuoka and Lev show envy and admiration of the cheering section for Fukurōdani until they hear cheers for their own team led by Yamamoto's little sister, Akane Yamamoto. Yaku finds amusement of Akane being as energetic as ever until he spots Lev's older sister, Alisa, wishing her brother luck and praising her stunning beauty. During the warm-ups, Yamamoto tries to get Kenma to be more vocal but gets tricked and scolded when Kenma says that Lev's sister was watching him. As the game is about to begin, Kuroo informs the team that Karasuno is now bound for Nationals after beating Shiratorizawa and how they should not let their rivals upstage them. Knowing that Bokuto is the biggest threat, Kuroo warns the team that they should all be cautious of the Fukurōdani ace and try to do what they can to prevent him from getting into his rhythm. After further encouragement from Coach Nekomata, Kuroo leads the team into their mantra. On the Fukurōdani side, Yukie approaches Akaashi and questions if they should use their tactic of telling Bokuto a girl in the stands was overheard saying how amazing he is to get him fired up. Akaashi says the method is not needed, seeing how Bokuto is already immersed in the energy of the game. The game begins with Sarukui serving with it going directly to Yaku. Kenma sets to Kuroo who is able to land a spike past Onaga. When Konoha receives Yamamoto's serve and sends it to Akaashi, the Fukurōdani setter muses how it has been a while since there was so little hesitation of who to send the ball to. As Bokuto is sent the set, Kuroo and Kai attempt to block him but Bokuto delivers such power into the spike that the ball is sent flying off Kai's hand and into the stands. A stunned Akane catches the ball and everyone is left speechless at the feat. Fukurōdani celebrates the point and Kuroo remarks how Bokuto has once more drawn all of the attention to himself. During another rally, the scene cuts to Nishinoya noticing Hinata's nervous behavior. Tanaka guesses that Hinata must be worried about Nekoma earning a spot to represent Tokyo and go to Nationals. Nishinoya assured the middle blocker that he has nothing to worry about because Nekoma has Yaku on their team. When Nishinoya asks Hinata if he remembers Yaku and his skills, Hinata answers that, while Yaku is excellent as receiving, he does not remember anything flashy about the Nekoma libero. Nishinoya proclaims that Hinata is correct in his rememberance of Yaku and explains by saying that players who excell in receives will not always be the ones to stand out. At the same time that Nishinoya is explaining this, the scene cuts back to the game and Yaku positioning himself in the perfect place to receive a cross shot from Bokuto. Alisa believes that the ball had been directed right to Yaku until Akane corrects her in saying that Yaku actually positioned himself there on purpose before Bokuto had even touched the ball. Appearances * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kōtarō Bokuto * Lev Haiba * Sō Inuoka * Akane Yamamoto * Morisuke Yaku * Taketora Yamamoto * Nobuyuki Kai * Alisa Haiba * Kenma Kozume * Yasufumi Nekomata * Shōhei Fukunaga * Keiji Akaashi * Yukie Shirofuku * Haruki Komi * Akinori Konoha * Yamato Sarukui * Tatsuki Washio * Wataru Onaga * Suguru Daishō * Yū Nishinoya * Shōyō Hinata * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tobio Kageyama Chapter notes Character revelations * Alisa is the older sister of Lev, and calls him by the nickname Lyovochka. * Akane is the younger sister of Taketora. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 22 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs Category:Nekoma vs. Fukurōdani